Kobold
:"Kobolds are a cowardly, sadistic race of short humanoids that vigorously contest the human and demi-human races for living space and food. They especially dislike gnomes and attack them on sight. They smell of damp dogs and stagnant water. Because of the kobolds' fondness for wearing raggedy garb of red and orange, their non-prehensile tails, and their language (which sounds like small dogs yapping), these fell creatures are often not taken seriously. This is often a fatal mistake, for what they lack in size and strength they make up in ferocity and tenacity." - 2 Edition Monstrous Manual __TOC__ Arcadian & Solumese Kobolds are canine, not reptilian. Gestation period for Kobolds 10-11 weeks. It takes 16 months for a newborn Kobold will mature into an adult. Infant mortality rate is of Kobold 10%, but they are born into large litters. Litter size d6 + 4 (d4+8 under improve fertility spell). The life expectancy of a Kobold is low as they are many things in the world that kill them, but they can live until 40-50 years. 2e Racial Info *'Class Restrictions:' Cleric (to level 9), a Fighter (to level 8), or a Thief (to level 12). *'Racial Ability Requirements:' Str 4/15, Dex 4/18, Con 5/16, Int 3/17, Wis 3/18, Cha 3/14, Per 3/18 *'Attacked Last:' Kobolds are a race notorious for its cowardice and ineffectiveness in combat. Consequently, enemies are likely to dismiss a Kobold as a negligible threat and concentrate their attacks on other, more impressive, members of the character's party unless the Kobold displays some unusual prowess powerful magic, or skill. *'Light:' Kobolds are accustomed to darkness, and they find bright light to be disorienting and painful. Kobolds suffer a -1 penalty to attacks in daylight or within the radius of continual light spells. *'Racial enmity:' Gnomes (Gnomes gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against Kobolds) 5e Racial Info *'Grovel, Cower, and Beg:' As an action on your turn, you can cower pathetically to distract nearby foes. Until the end of your next turn, your allies gain advantage on attack rolls against enemies within 10 feet of you that can see you. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Pack Tactics:' You have advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. *'Sunlight Sensitivity:' You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Kobold Language by Matthew Burger ]] Kobold Words * Who-Goo: Surrender Naming Kobolds have their naming conventions: * Whatever is the current threat: Badbads * Goblins: Goblobs * Hobgoblins: Hobglobs * Bugbears: Bigglobs * Gnolls: Bigdogs * Orcs: Bigpigs * Troll: Longclaws * Ogres: Biiiiiigones * Giants: Biiiiiiiiiiigones * Humans: Nofurs * Dwarves: Rockmutts * Halflings: Dirtmutts * Gnomes: Goodboys * Elves: Bigfoxes Thistle Forest Kobold Tribes Player Characters :Kobold Player Characters Category:Race